


Wait, what?

by JemDoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Parody, a list of things that shouldnt be taken seriously: this, a parody of sorts i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: “I’ve just had the worst day,”, said Daphne, sitting by Harry’s side. Harry kept eating slowly, and Hermione looked from one to another as Ron spluttered. Both were ignored summarily by the other two.





	Wait, what?

“I’ve just had the worst day,”, said Daphne, sitting by Harry’s side. Harry kept eating slowly, and Hermione looked from one to another as Ron spluttered. Both were ignored summarily by the other two, Daphne making herself a plate after she dropped her bag on the ground without a second thought, and Harry made space for her to scoot closer. “Can you  _ believe  _ Snape took points from me because I passed a note to Tracey?”

“No, not really. Did you get detention too?”, Harry asked, as if this was a normal thing that happened every day. Daphne looked at him, surprise shining in her dark eyes.

“Yes, how did you know?”, she grabbed him by the arm, using one finger to poke his face, and Harry laughed, turning to face her. “Come on, tell me.”

“I’m a seer,  _ obviously _ .”, Daphne laughed, Harry following her laughter, and the two gained more odd looks from Ron and Hermione.

“How do you two know each other?”, asked Hermione, using her fork to point at Daphne, and she looked, bewildered, at the black-haired girl.

“I was in Dumbledore’s Army, don’t you remember?”, Daphne said, and Hermione seemed to have the beginning of a nervous tick. Harry stopped eating, offering a sharp look at Hermione. Daphne seemed to be playing a fun game; nothing was fairer than he join in.

“Yeah, Hermione, don’t you remember Daphne helping us last year?”, Harry replied, and Hermione frowned. “Daphne also helped me with the Triwizard Tournament. She knows a lot about mazes.”

“And there was that little business during the second year, too.”, she said, smiling like a cat who had eaten the canary. It didn’t match her happy-go-luck voice tone, but alas.

“I think I’d remember a fourth person, mate,”, Ron offered, tentative, and Harry and Daphne looked at each other, before looking, confused, at Ron. Oh, he was definitely having fun with this. He had no idea why they hadn’t pulled that before.

“So you’re telling me you definitely don’t remember Daphne riding the train for the first with us? She was  _ there _ , Ron. With us.”, Harry said, slowly, and Daphne rolled her eyes, using a fingernail to poke at Harry.

“Yes, and as I was  _ saying _ , Snape gave me detention! Can you believe it? Me, a  _ Slytherin _ , getting detention with  _ Snape _ ?”, she whined, and Harry sighed. “Don’t you want to come with me? We can scrub cauldrons together. It’ll be fun!”

“I just had detention with Snape yesterday, but I can take you there.”, Harry offered, and Daphne sighed, dramatic. Harry poked her, this time, and she leaned into him, sighing once more. “Aw, don’t be like that.”

“I have all the right to be like  _ that _ , I’m your  _ girlfriend _ .”, she said, matter of fact, and when they heard Hermione shriek, the two turned to face the girl. Harry didn’t even know her throat could produce such sounds, but it seemed like he learned something new every day. “Something wrong?”

“When did you two start  _ dating _ ?!”, Hermione looked as if she was going to faint, and Ron shot them a look that clearly spelled how weirded out he was.

Daphne put a finger on her lips, making a scene of trying to think, and then pointed at Ron.

“I know! It was the third year, right? We shared ice cream and then we kissed under the stars.”, Daphne said, smiling, and Harry tutted. She looked at him. “No?”

“Fourth year, you gave me a book on mermaids, but we  _ did  _ go on a date like that.”, Harry went back to eating, and Daphne, sighing, started to eat as well. Hermione, meanwhile, put her head in her hands, elbows  _ almost  _ touching Ron’s plate of food - just by an inch, though, because the boy saw it coming and took it from there.

“I have no idea what’s going on anymore,”, Hermione said, and Daphne shrugged, somehow graceful. “I mean, I’ve never seen you two even share the same  _ room  _ before!”

“Hogwarts is a pretty big place,”, Ron pointed out, and Hermione glared at him. “It’s the truth.”

“Still! This entire thing doesn’t make any sense. Harry and… Daphne?... Have never interacted before!”, Hermione replied, and Daphne finished eating, scooping her bag from the floor and rising up, patting her skirt. Harry rose up with her, picking up his bag, and he waved at Ron while Hermione ranted about the subject.

“Hey, wait up, I have detention too,”, said Ginny, making the two stop, Daphne’s hand finding her way to Harry’s, and he chuckled a bit. She had this underlying jealous streak that was cute, really. Ginny approached them cautiously, as if she hadn’t been listening in, adjusting the strap of her bag.

The three of them, as if in a silent accord, started moving, Daphne’s hand warm against Harry’s, and they stayed silent, until, at least, halfway to the way to Snape’s dungeon.

“So, when did you two meet? Doesn’t seem like there were many opportunities,”, Ginny said, nonchalant, and Harry chuckled to himself as Daphne sighed. “I’m not a snitch, I won’t go around sharing whatever you two are hiding.”

Harry and Daphne looked at each other, and burst laughing, making Ginny look confused at them.

They had met by accident, really - bumped into each other as two third years, Harry trying to find a book Hermione had wanted and Daphne looking for the same book. Somehow, a friendship had sparked between the two, but he thought it was probably the fact they had shared a similar goal. He had thought it’d pass, but they kept bumping into each other.

Daphne had never really helped him with anything, but had stayed by his side through thick and thin, never really questioning his motives or whatever, and in turn, Harry extended the same courtesy to her. They exchanged letters during summer, and while she never told anything important regarding Voldemort and the like -  _ my family’s not like that, where did you get the impression all Slytherins were Dark magic users, my family’s been on the Light side since forever, just because I’m a bit closed off doesn’t mean I’m evil,  _ she had said once, and while Harry had to agree with most her points, he hardly saw her as closed off -, it was enough to ward off the loneliness he felt. Besides, it was fun reading about gossip.

They had started dating quite recently, in fact - Daphne had asked to meet in the library as soon as possible, which meant the day after the first day of class, and she just… Had started kissing him, pressing him against a bookcase, and Harry had wondered how the hell she had been put in Slytherin, if that was what cunning and secretiveness looked like. On the other hand, though, she had been secretive enough to not reveal her plans, and cunning enough to lure him to the library.

“Hold on,”, he called, and Daphne blinked her blue eyes at him, almost innocently enough to convince him she wasn’t guilty. Almost. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I thought you’d be too daft to understand if I asked you to date me, so I thought this would be the most efficient course of action,”, she had replied, a polite smile decorating her pretty face. “Unless, of course, you wish to not keep kissing me, which is understandable.”

“No, no, that was rather nice. I just… Next time, you could ask, you know?”, Harry tried, and Daphne, at the time, had hummed an agreement. 

“Can I kiss you, then?”, she asked, and he had agreed.

He explained that to Ginny, and Ginny looked to Harry and then to Daphne, and sighed, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose as Daphne giggled softly, hand still in Harry’s.

“I hardly think I’ve ever heard something so impossible.”, she started, letting go of her nose, eyes opening. “But you know what, Harry? Your life is pretty much impossible anyway. Besides, life will be impossible anyway if we get any more late to detention, so I suggest we go.”

Daphne paled at that, and pulled Harry forward as she went, Ginny laughing a bit as the three started running. Maybe it had been impossible, really, but his life had pretty much proved the impossible was possible, as Ginny had said.

**Author's Note:**

> a shout out to all fanfics who use these plot points as meeting points for them ily


End file.
